The Much Needed Vacation
by Crazygirl
Summary: The inner scouts have a little vacation... sorta... Please R/R.... even though it really sucks and it's really short.


_Hi peoples...I'm back..but this time I'm straying back into the Sailor Moon category...where I even more unwanted. ^_^ Anyway, I have no clue what this'll be about, and it probably won't be too long. There will be lots of ooc... but the main thing is to please review!!!They are out of college.... Serena and Darien are married.  
_*peoples are thinking*_  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!!!  
  
_

**The Much Needed Vacation  
  
**

Serena sighed and sat back down at her computer. Her life had been very boring, with no evil being left in the world. Suddenly, a tiny box popped up on her screen.  
  
"A Buddy Chat from EternalSailorMars?" she asked loudly, knowing who it was. She happily clicked on 'go', and was soon in a chat room along with several people. She looked back at her computer and began typing furiously.  
**  
EternalSailorMoon:** Hi everyone!   
**  
EternalSailorMercury: **Hello, Serena!  
**  
EternalSailorVenus: **Aren't you guys just bored out of your minds??  
**  
EternalSailorJupiter:** I miss those after-school fights!  
**  
EternalSailorMars: **I know, I do too.  
**  
EternalSailorMoon: **I sorta wish we were still the scouts. Ya know?  
  
"Now, now, Serena!" said Luna. "You know you wouldn't like it a bit."  
  
"Yes I would!" shouted Serena, turning back to the computer.  
  
**EternalSailorMercury: **I know, even I miss it a bit.  
  
**EternalSailorMoon: **I'm supposed to be the moon princess!!! I wanna be the moon princess!  
  
**EternalSailorMars: **Oh shut up, Meatball-Head!  
  
**EternalSailorMoon: **Don't call me Meatball-Head!!!  
  
**OnlineHost: **EternalSailorMiniMoon has entered the room.  
  
**EternalSailorMiniMoon: **Hi Meatball-Headed Moon Mama!!!  
  
**EternalSailorMoon: **What are you doing on the computer? You're grounded, remember???  
  
**EternalSailorMercury: **Please, lets not start fighting!!!  
  
**EternalSailorVenus:** How 'bout we all get together sometime? You know, like we used to!  
  
**EternalSailorJupiter: **Yeah, party at Serena's house!!!!  
  
**OnlineHost: **EternalSailorJupiter has left the room.  
  
**EternalSailorMoon: **You guys, no!  
  
**EternalSailorMercury: **Mina, you must stop this before it gets out of hand!  
  
**EternalSailorVenus: **Amy, are you going to come, or am I going to have to boot you to get you to come!  
  
**EternalSailorMercury: **No!  
  
**OnlineHost: **EternalSailorMercury has been booted.  
  
**EternalSailorMars: **Come on, Mina , Rini, lets go!  
  
**EternalSailorMiniMoon: **Right!  
  
**EternalSailorMoon:** No! Darien's not home!  
  
**EternalSailorMars: **Even more of a reason to come!  
  
**OnlineHost: **EternalSailorVenus has left the room.  
  
**OnlineHost: **EternalSailorMars has left the room.  
  
**OnlineHost: **EternalSailorMiniMoon has left the room.  
  
Serena growled as Rini raced into the room.  
  
"Hi mommy!" she said sweetly.  
  
"Hi...moon brat." Serena growled back. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Rini smiled.  
  
"Hee hee...I'll get it!" Rini said happily, running to the door and opening it quickly. "Oh, hi Lita, hi Amy!" Serena shrunk down in her chair and moaned. "Mom's in here!" Rini said, leading the two into the computer room.  
  
"I am very sorry Serena, I din't plan on cmoing it's just that-"  
  
"Don't worry, Amy, it's okay." assured Serena. Luna looked up.  
  
"What's happening?" she asked a bit confused.  
  
"We are now the hosts of a party!" Serena said glumly. At that moment, Mina, Artemis, and Raye joined them. Artemis jumped onto the computer table to join Luna.  
  
"Where's Diana?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, she's in sleeping on the couch." Luna replied.  
  
"Oh, okay." Artemis said, jumping down and running out of the room. Mina watched him leave.  
  
"How rude!" she said. Lita sat on a chair beside Serena.  
  
"Now that we're all here, what do you guys wanna do?" Lita asked the speechless group.  
  
"Lets go to the beach!!!!" said Mina excitedly, standing up.  
  
"I'm for that!!!" Raye said happily, standing up as well.   
"Yeah!" said Rini, and popped up too.**_  
_**  
Serena stood up, "Hold on you guys, we just can't go like this, on the spur of the moment!"  
  
Amy nodded, "Serena's right, we've got to make reservations and everything else!"  
  
"Well," started Lita, "lets go to a place not so far away! How about... ice skating!"  
  
Serena shook her head, "Yeah right! I stink at it!" Raye rolled her eyes.  
  
"You stink at anything but walking!" she growled. "What about rollerblading?"  
  
"Or horseback riding!" voiced Mina. Lita's eyes brightened.  
  
"Yeah! I love horses!" Lita chimed.  
  
"Yeah! Horses are so pretty!" Serena shouted happily. Meanwhile, Luna was laying by the keyboard, listening intently to their conversation.  
  
"Yes, I've heard that horseback riding is a fun sport." Luna agreed. *Yes it'd be fun, but I doubt Serena can even stay on long enough to enjoy it!She'd probably be the first one to glue her bottom to the saddle!* Luna thought to herself.  
  
"See!" said Rini loudly, "Even Luna agrees!" Raye jumped up.  
  
"Lets go! Serena has a few horses, so come on!" she shouted before running out.  
  
"Yeah!" said Lita, grabbing Amy's hand and pulling her out. Mina and Rini followed close behind. Luna jumped on Serena's shoulder.  
  
"Well, lets go!" she said.  
  
"Good grief, ever you're on their side!" complained Serena, as she slowly trudged outside after the others.  
  
"I'm not on any sides, I just want to have fun!" objected Luna. Serena snorted.  
  
"You never wanna have fun!" said Serena.  
  
She looked up to see Lita sitting on a very large, mad, horse.  
  
"Yeeee haw! Ride 'em cowgirl, giddy up!" she shouted. That seemed to have struck a chord, for at that moment, the once calm horse had turned into a very mad, bucking horse. This didn't seem to bother Lita, however, it just seemed to please her more. "Whoooo hooo!!" Meanwhile, on the other side of the fenced in area, Mina, Raye, and Rini were calmly sitting on horses which didn't look like they were going to move if their lives depended on it. Amy, on the other hand, was standing on the other side of the fence, looking very nervous.  
  
"Come on, Amy!" cheered Mina, "It's fun!"  
  
"Yeah!" chimed Raye, "Watch this, giddy up!" she shouted loudly, as she dug her heels into the horses ribcage. The horse reered (sp?), and zoomed off. "Yeah, this is fun!" Mina and Rini looked at each other, and then nodded as if they could read one another's minds.  
  
"Giddy up!" they shouted at the same time. Amy nervously watched them ride off nervously.  
  
*I want to go...but I'm scared stiff!* she thought to herself. *Oh well, I'll try anyway!* she thought bravely as she slowly climbed the fence and marched up to the nearest horse. She slowly clambered on, and almost fell off. She quickly righted herself. *Well, that's a start!* "What did they say again? Oh yes, giddy up??" she asked nervously. The horse let out a loud 'neigh' and took off towards the others. it came to a halt next to Lita's.  
  
"It's fun, isn't it?" Lita asked.  
  
"A bit frightening!" Amy said, slowly climbing down and landing with a little 'oof!'. The others climbed down as well.  
  
"Lets go!" said Serena, and they all went back inside to have a bit more fun.  
  


*~The End (thankfully!~*  
  
Okay...this by FAR is my WORST fic EVER! Good grief! I mean, it stunk in every way, I didn't even enjoy writing it! I know, I hurried the end waaaaaay too much, but I was getting frustrated. You don't have to review, you're not going to anyways. *sigh*  


  



End file.
